Superducks 2: In the Shadows
by galindapopular
Summary: Ten years after discovering their powers the Ducks have set up a new life for themselves and others. But shadows from the past are always with them.
1. Ten Years Later: Charlie

**Summary: Ten years after finding out about their powers, the Ducks have set up a new life for themselves, and others. But shadows from their past never completely go away.**

**Author's Note: Finally, I found a good way to do this. I went through so many different ideas about how I wanted to set this up. But I like this, a lot has happened in the ten years since Superducks and bit by bit those kinds of things will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Charlie: Ten Years Later**

Ten years. Ten years and I still dream about it. I still get the vision. I wake up at night and the room's shaking, I'm shaking, and that's when she calms me down. She puts her hands on my head, touches her forehead to mine and tells me to breathe deeply. She doesn't say a word. She doesn't need to.

I should explain, my name is Charlie Conway. Ten years ago me and my friends discovered that we have super powers. I know it sounds kinda lame but it's really not. It's also not as cool as some people (us ten years ago) might think. Lately, we've been doing something different, we find others, we help them, teach them. That's what we do, we teach kids with powers how to use them.

Me? I'm a power sponge, at least that's what we've always called it. If I'm around someone else with powers I gain that power. If I focus hard enough, I can then use that power. We've only ever seen one other person who's like me, Rick Riley, but I'll get to that later.

My girlfriend, Julie Gaffney, she's a psychic. She can read minds, project her thoughts into other people's minds, move things telekinetically, levitate and occasionally she gets these visions, I get them too, they aren't fun. She's extraordinarily powerful, but she can very easily lose control and as a result she straddles the line between arrogance and insecurity.

Fulton Reed and Dean Portman both have super strength, but it works differently. Portman's kind of like the incredible Hulk, he has these fits and can destroy just about anything in his path. Fulton focuses his energy and can release ridiculous amounts of strength, it's pretty cool. In both cases, loath though I am to admit that Portman's useful.

Goldberg and Averman have teamed up, since Goldberg has ice powers and Averman's what we've started calling a firestarter. Firestarters are the most common others. He's even found a few who've moved past him power level wise.

Connie can fly, and Guy can shapeshift and multiply. Their son, Justin, he's only three, so we don't know if he has any powers, and if he does, what they are. He's always been carefully watched, and always will be. He's important, we don't know how yet, but he is. Guy's been away lately, working with them, now that he's finished med school. His specialty is genetic therapy. Our own Mohinder Suresh, we've always called him that, now he's actually doing it. He found a way to map out and track down manifestations in patterns, it's not foolproof but it helps.

Luis has super speed, and his girlfriend, Jackie, can heal. She's invincible. They met because the other side sent her to spy on us. Then they asked her to kill Luis, and since she refuses to kill, she joined us. To this day she won't do it, kill that is. Even in a fight, she'll always stop short, because of her power, she knows exactly when to stop. They're a pretty great team.

Kenny creates tornados when he does any kind of circular motion. Dwayne can teleport. Adam can turn himself invisible. And together we're a team. The Super Ducks, that what we call ourselves.

We're not alone anymore. Jackie was the first from the outside who we let in, but there have been others since. Kids mostly, who are afraid of their powers or want to learn to control them, and we teach them. Our senior year of high school, Eden Hall was shut down. We took it over, and turned it into a training facility and school for these kids.

* * *

"Julie," I hear shouting one night, we both pop up. There's banging on the door.

"Parker," She says and jumps out and opens it. Parker Pierce, one of our kids, sixteen years old, a powerful psychic like her, is standing there, trembling. "Parker, what is it?"

"They killed her," He gasps, his eyes are glazed over, he's having a vision, or just had one, I'm not sure.

"Charlie, the bed," She says, I nod and pull the covers off, she guides him over and lays them down. "Parker, who?" She says softly.

"Kaylee," He's gasping for air pushing the words out.

"Who's Kaylee?" I ask.

"This girl he's been having visions of," She explains, "Parker, where are they?" He shakes his head. "Parker, please you have to tell me." He gasps for a few more breaths and then wakes up.

"Where am I?" He says sitting up, "What happened?"

"You're in our room," I say. He looks at me, "You had a vision."

"Kaylee," He whispers, "They're going to kill her."

"Did you see where she was?" Julie says, pushing his long, surfer cut blonde hair out of his eyes. He shakes his head. "Come on, let's get you something to eat, we'll talk it out." He stands up and she walks him out of the room. A few hours later she comes back in.

"Anything?" I ask, she shakes her head and sits down.

"I don't know what else to do Charlie," She says, "I can't help him anymore, but he's not getting any more stable either. I think we need to,"

"I'm not sending any of our kids to them if we can help it," I say.

"I know you don't want to," She says sympathetically. "But Guy's there, he'd make sure he was safe."

"They wouldn't stabilize him either Julie," I say, "They'd just stick him in an empty room, and monitor his brain activity to try to figure out what makes the visions happen. They wouldn't try to figure out what they mean, or try to save this girl."

"How can you be so sure?" She says softly.

"Because I was there," I snap, "I was there, I was in that room, they tried all that with me!" I close my eyes and sit down, she sits down and kisses me.

"It was five years ago Charlie," She whispers, "Maybe it's changed, with Guy and Bombay there. I don't want to send Parker away anymore than you do, you know how I feel about him, he's the only other real psychic we've ever seen."

"Besides Scooter," I say. She laughs lightly.

"Yeah, besides Scooter," She whispers. "Give me a few more weeks with Parker, maybe we can crack this Kaylee thing."

"I doubt that," I say, "Julie it's been ten years and we still don't understand,"

"No," She sighs, "We know what that means Charlie." She says quietly. "We just don't know, when or how, but we know that means, especially since you've that vision, I've had it, and Parker's had it." She swallows and kisses me. "I love you, know that." _I'll always be here. _I kiss her gently.

"Let's get an apartment," I smiled, "Be a normal couple." She laughs.

"Yeah," She smiles, "I like that plan."

"No more missions, or super powered teenagers," I say, "Just me and you."

"We could get jobs," She smiles, "Like I could be a receptionist, and,"

"I could work at the bank," I laugh. She giggles.

"We'd be miserable," She says. I nod. "You have to save the world."

"Ten years," I look down, "And I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to do that."

"That's why I'm here," She says, "To believe in you."

* * *

**So that's where we are. Hope you guys like it! Review it please!**


	2. Choices: Julie

**Author's Note: Slightly longer chapter that will get us into one of the main emotional storylines in this story. That's why its so long, I had to get it going. Last update for a while, since I'm on my way to Florida in the morning for my Spring Break...and I'm so excited! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Kaylee and Parker.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Choices:Julie**

"So," I say, looking out over the class, "Any questions?"

"I have a question," One of the girls, Gale raises her hand. "Guy says that its fate. But you just said that it's our genes. Which is it?"

"I've never known you to be one of Guy's disciples Gale," I say, she blushes and everyone laughs. "It's both, Guy's a geneticist, obviously, he believes it in there somewhere, but he also likes to romanticize, it's fate, you were destined to have your powers." She smiles.

"Julie," Adam walks in, I turn and smile at him, "Can I see you a second?"

"Sure," I nod and walk out, "What is it?"

"It's Parker." He says, "He just collapsed in my class. Then when he came to, said he needed to talk to you." I nod.

"OK," I say, "Can you,"

"Yeah," He says, "He's in the caf, I gave him food, just like you always say to," I smile and walk off. I walk in and he's sitting at a table. He looks up at me. Parker Pierce, age sixteen. My student.

"You OK?" I ask, he nods. "What is it?"

"I know where she is," He whispers. I look at him. "Kaylee, I found her."

* * *

The house is in shambles. Everything is thrown around, some things had caught fire. I glance over at Charlie who sighs loudly. 

"They beat us here," he looks down. "Shit!"

"We should go inside," Fulton looks at me, I nod. Charlie shakes his head in disbelief. He's discouraged. "If there was a struggle it means that she probably didn't go willingly, she might still be inside."

"The last thing we need to see is another body," Connie shudders. I agree with her there. She's especially worried, she always is, she hates leaving Justin.

"I'll go," I say.

_It could be dangerous baby. _Charlie thinks to me. I smile at him

_Ten years later and you still don't think I can handle the danger? _I tease him.

"Catlady," Goldberg says to me, "Sense it first, see if it's safe." I nod and close my eyes.

"She's gone," I shake my head, they sigh, "But there are two other people in there."

"Powered?" Charlie asks me. I shake my head.

"No," I say, "Young though."

"Cowboy, Goldberg," Charlie nods to them, "Go get them." They nod, Dwayne grabs Goldberg's arm and they disappear inside. He looks at me. "Do you think?"

"They weren't scared enough to have her be dead." I shake my head at him. "God, I can't believe they beat us to another one."

"Scooter's got to be getting stronger," Fulton says, "If he's sensing them as quick as Jules."

"Or Riley's been focusing in on the psychic powers," Charlie says, "I should have developed mine more."

"Julie's still got more power than both of them combined," Connie shakes her head, "It was probably just luck." Goldberg and Dwayne appear again, this time with two young boys at their side.

"Where's Kaylee?" The youngest one asks. I walk over to him and bend over.

"We're looking for her too." I say softly, he smiles.

"What do you people want with her?" The older one asks. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, we want to help her," Charlie says to him, softly but firmly.

"The other people said that too," the kid responds, "then when she wouldn't go with them they lit our house on fire."

"Did they take Kaylee?" I ask him gently.

"No," the youngest one says, he's already warmed up to me. "She was screaming, and then she ran away." I look over at Charlie.

"Julie, can you find her?" He asks me. I nod.

"What's your name?" I ask the little boy, who has now attached himself to my leg.

"Bobby," he whispers.

"OK," I smile and put my hands on his forehead, "I need you to trust me Bobby." He nods. "I want you to think about Kaylee, can you do that for me?" He nods again. I focus. I can see what she looks like.

"What's she doing to him?" The older one jumps at me and pulls me off him.

"She won't hurt him," Connie says sympathetically. "She's going to use his memories of your sister to find her. What's your name?" He stares at her, his jaw dropping. The thing is, in her costume, Connie is a boy this age's fantasy. She's all legs and her curves are spectacular. The look is just sexy enough without being threatening. Oh, and she's dressed like a superhero.

"I'm um, uh, John," he manages to stammer.

"Well John," Connie smiles at him, everyone's trying not to laugh at his reaction to her. "I know this is scary, what's happening to Kaylee, and with you, but we really want to help."

"I want to help you find Kaylee!" Bobby stands proudly and I bend back down to him and put my hands on his head. I focus in and close my eyes. I have what she looks like, and now, a location.

"I found her," I stand up.

"Alright," Charlie says. "John, Bobby," They look at him, "Stay here."

"Can she stay with us?" John points to Connie. That's too much for the guys to take and they start laughing.

"How far is she?" Connie asks me.

"Not far," I shake my head, "No need for flight, stay with them."

We approach a small tree house around the back. I can hear her in there, she's so afraid. Charlie and I climb the ladder to where she is.

"Stay away from me!" She shouts.

"Kaylee, we want to help you," I say softly.

"I'm serious, I'm dangerous!" She says sharply.

"No you're not," Charlie says in the same soft tone as I used. "You just need help to learn how to control yourself."

"I lost control," she whimpers and starts crying, "And I hurt people. I killed my brothers."

_Izzie. _I think to Charlie.

_You think? _I hear him.

_That's what she does. _I say. _Makes you see yourself hurting the people you love. _I should know, Izzie got in my head once. I'm surprised I survived it."Kaylee, you didn't hurt anyone, and your brothers are fine. They're right out front."

"I can't leave them!" She says, "I'm all they have." She shudders. "They didn't understand that."

"We'll take them with us," I say.

_Julie! _Charlie thinks to me. _We can't do that._

_Charlie, it's not like we don't have the space. _I stare at him. _And they might manifest, they're too young now, but later._

_That isn't your decision. _He's angry. Whatever, he gets like this, he thinks that because he's captain he gets to make all the decisions with the school.

_Would you rather Riley come back here and kill her when she won't come with him? _I say. He sighs. We've seen it before. He knows that.

"Who are you?" She finally says, now that she's calmed down, she's curious about us.

"We're the good guys," Charlie smiles. She laughs weakly. "My name's Charlie Conway, and this is Julie Gaffney, also known as Captain Duck and The Catlady. We run a school, for people like us, people like you."

"You can do what I can do?" She says excitedly. We sigh.

"Not exactly," I explain, "Everyone has their own gifts."

"Like the X-men right?" She asks.

"Exactly like the X-men." Charlie smiles, "Do you want to show us what you can do?" She nods, and flicks on the flashlight that's sitting next to her. She pulls the light out of it, so it's this ball of electric energy, and then she sends it out the window striking a pole outside like lighting.

"Wow," Charlie says. "So, Kaylee, you ready to come to school?" She smiles and nods.

* * *

Once we're back at Eden Hall, and we've got Kaylee, John and Bobby settled in rooms that are right next to each other, and we finally get them to sleep, I head out towards where Charlie and my room is. 

"Julie," He stops me in the hallway. "You completely disregarded the rules today."

"We wanted to keep them all safe right Charlie?" I ask him. He nods. "Well, without parents, because they obviously don't have them, this is the best way to do it."

"We can't bring in families!" He says, "The other kids aren't going to,"

"The other kids aren't orphans keeping their siblings safe from Riley," I retort. "Look, I'll take personal responsibility for the boys if you want."

"That's not the point!" He stresses.

"No, the point is, I made a call without you and that pissed you off." I say crossing my arms and staring at him. "You can't have control of everything Charlie, deal with it." I walk off.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"I'm going to sleep in one of the extra rooms tonight." I say, the last thing I want to do is sleep with him tonight.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?" Portman leans against the door frame as I spread some sheets on an extra bed. I look at him and smile. The one thing I've always been able to count on is Dean Portman's timing. 

"You of all people know," I shake my head, "It's not paradise."

"What happened?" He shrugs and walks in.

"The girl that we brought back tonight," I explain, "She has these two younger brothers, and no parents, and we brought the brothers."

"Which strictly speaking we're not allowed to do," He nods, "Which Captain Duck thinks,"

"Is the absolute end of the world," I sigh, "I don't know, we've been fighting a lot lately,"

"You two have always fought," He laughs, "It's like your thing."

"It's different now though," I explain, "I mean, normally yes, we would fight, and then you know, one of us would apologize and we'd kiss and it would be fine, but lately," I shake my head, "He doesn't trust me, not to make decisions at least,"

"I'd trust you," He says, I laugh, "I'm not kidding." He takes my hand.

"Dean," I say softly.

"I'm still in love with you," He says, "I'm sick of pretending that I'm not. I love you Julie." I look at him and then as though something inside of me snapped I sit up and kiss him. It's like we can't keep from each other, I gasp as he starts to kiss my neck, I whimper and pull away, but it's less than a second before he's kissing me again. Charlie hasn't kissed me like this in years. "I knew you felt the same way," He smiles, "I knew, you had to." I lower my head to his chest.

"Dean, I," I start to say. "I have to think about this,"

"What's to think about?" He looks at me. "I love you."

"I know," I say quietly, "I've always known."

_You're supposed to stay out of my head _He thinks. I look down sheepishly. Sometimes I can't help myself, especially when it comes to him. He's always thinking about how beautiful I am, and that kind of thing, it makes me feel good. "I don't mind so much." I smile. He kisses me again.

"Dean," I stop him.

"I can't wait another ten years Julie," He says simply.

"I know," I say, "I know that. It won't take me ten years this time." It won't. It can't.

* * *

"Julie," Charlie catches me in the morning. I look at him. "I want to talk to you." 

"What?" I sigh, "I don't have time for this right now, I have to work with Parker and then I have a class. If you're going to yell at me some more,"

"This isn't captain talk," He says and takes my hand, "This is us talk." I smile. "I think I know how to solve our problem."

"What problem would that be?" I say quietly.

"You know," He says, "The fighting, and the mistrust," He doesn't even know. I hope he's not reading my mind. "I think we should get married." I burst out laughing. "What?"

"We can't just get married," I say. "That won't magically fix all our problems." He kisses me gently.

"I love you," He says, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Julie, marry me."

"I need think about this," I swallow. He nods.

"Get to Parker," He kisses me. "We'll talk later." He walks away. Oh my God. I'm fifteen years old. And Charlie Conway and Dean Portman want me to choose between them. And somehow ten years later, the choice doesn't seem any easier.

* * *

**Reviews Please  
**


	3. A New Generation: Kaylee and Parker

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I can't believe I forgot about Russ...I'm so ashamed of myself. Russ can phase through walls, for those who didn't know. Also my vacation was lovely, thanks for the well wishes, and I hope everyone has a good easter. Some fun new stuff in this chapter, seeing things from a different angle**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

  
**Chapter 3: Kaylee and Parker: A New Generation**

I wake up and look down at the foot of my bed. Bobby's curled up in a ball there. I smile. I'm fifteen, I'm not supposed to be raising my brothers. But it's not like I mind. I love them. I want to take care of them. 

"Kaylee," the brown haired girl comes in. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I say, she smiles and sits down. "He was having nightmares, I let him come in."

"That's fine," she nods. "I'm Connie."

"I know," I laugh, "John won't stop talking about you, I think he's in love." She laughs. "So what is this place?" I look around.

"It used to be a prep school," she explains, "But then a few years ago, it, we got attacked. By the same people who went after you actually. They shut down the school, and we took it over, made it our headquarters and we teach other people."

"You really are the X-Men!" I laugh. She smiles and nods.

"They are our inspiration." She says. "Do you want a tour?" I nod. "Come on." She stands up and lifts me out of bed.

"Hi Connie!" Two identical girls say.

"Hi Ana," The two girls become one.

"Whoa," I say, "I thought what I could do was cool."

"It is pretty cool," She nods, "Or from what Charlie and Julie said it is." We get to a clearing and there are a group of boys, who look about my age.

"Hey, new girl," One of them points at me. Another one smiles and nods. I smile back. He's cute and seems oddly familiar.

"Parker," Connie says to the one who smiled, "Aren't you supposed to be with Julie right now?"

"Yeah, but I figured you guys got in so late last night," He says sheepishly.

"Mm mm," Connie shakes her head, "Move it Also, you promised to babysit tonight, don't bail on me Pierce." He smiles and runs in the other direction. "OK, so the program's two fold, you'll work with other people in group classes, learning how to work together, be a team that kind of thing, and you'll have private sessions with one of us to learn how to control and develop your powers."

"And what about my brothers?" I ask, I have to, I have to look out for them.

"Well, we have regular school stuff too," Connie smiles, "They'll do that and if they manifest when they get older, they'll learn too." She puts an arm around me, "You're not alone anymore Kaylee."

* * *

"Hey new girl," A few hours later the guy who Connie yelled at walks up to me, while I'm moving some things into a locker.

"Kaylee," I say softly.

"I'm Parker," He says confidently. "So, what's your freak factor?"

"Excuse me?" I look at him.

"What can you do?" He laughs. I shrug, point to the light above our heads and pull the energy out, and then send it back up. His eyes get wide. "Cool."

"Yeah," I smile, "What about you?"

"I'm a psychic," He shrugs, flicks his hand and closes my locker.

"Like Julie?" I ask him.

"I'm not that powerful," He shakes his head. "But generally it's the same type of thing, yeah."

"Oh," I nod, he smirks at me, "What?"

"I'm glad you think I'm cute," I blush furiously. "See you around Kaylee." How did he know what I was thinking?

"He can read your mind," A girl with a long red ponytail laughs, appearing from no where. "That's how he knew. You'll learn how to block him out. Blocking against psychic interference is one of the first things they teach us. I'm Danielle."

"Hi," I say quietly, "How did you?"

"I can turn invisible," She shrugs, "That electricity thing is pretty cool. Anyway, just ignore Parker. Dean says it's inevitable, psychics always think they're better than everyone else."

"Who's Dean?" I ask her. She smiles.

"You haven't met Dean yet?" She giggles, "You will, and trust me you'll know who he is."

"Danielle," A tall older guy, with light hair pops his head out of one of the classrooms, "I'm ready for you."

"Alright Adam," She rolls her eyes, "I'll be right there. It was nice to meet you. See you around." She jogs into the room. I look around to see if anyone else is going to sneak up on me. Obviously, you have to watch your back at this place.

* * *

"I was twelve," Danielle explains to me later, "It used to happen as a reflex when I was scared, I would just disappear. Then about year later, Adam and Ken came to my house, and talked to my parents about the school. Adam's like me, he's invisible too, so he really swayed them." We're sitting in what looks like a normal common area, except there are kids practicing their powers everywhere. My eyes glance over and I see Parker in the corner with a girl with long blonde hair. He nuzzling her affectionately and she's giggling obscenely.

"He has a girlfriend?" I sigh to Danielle.

"Who?" She asks, "Ugh, you're still thinking about Parker?" I nod. "Stop, OK, that girl he's with now is Cami, last week he was with someone else, he's a total player. He gets in girls' heads and tells them what they want to hear. It's disgusting." I nod, but I wonder what Cami's power is? Maybe I could blast her with a lighting bolt a fry her.

* * *

"Parker, stop it," Cami giggles, as I move my hand just barely past the hem of her skirt. I never have much trouble with girls, but Cami is particularly easy. She's incredibly insecure, so she just needs to hear that she's beautiful over and over again and she'll do anything. _I can't believe he likes me._

"I can't help it baby," I whisper and nibble on her ear a little, "You're so beautiful I can't stop myself." She giggles again.

"Just not in front of everyone," She says softly. "Meet me in my room in a little while." _Tonight's the night, I'm going to sleep with Parker Pierce. _She leans down and kisses me softly.

"I wish I could," I whisper, she looks at me, "I'm on Justin duty." She sighs. "Connie needs to do some research." She nods and walks away. I smile and stand up, walking past Kaylee, who's been staring at me the whole time.

"Take a picture," I wink at her walking past, "It'll last longer." She blushes. Danielle Carey looks at me venomously. She wants me, I know it. "Need something Carey?"

"Not from you," she spits out and stands up. _Why is he such a jerk? _She stamps out of the room.

"Alone at last," I smile and sit down next to her. "So, who retrieved you?"

"Julie and Charlie," She says, "You?"

"No one," I say quietly, "I ran away here. I've been here for years. I was one of the first students." She nods. _He has the most incredible eyes!_I laugh. "Yours are nice too."

"What?" She says sheepishly, looking down.

"Your eyes Kaylee," I say looking into them. Now that I'm see her, flesh and blood, not just a picture in my head, it's all different. I want her, but in a different way than I want Cami. I want to know her.

"Oh you heard that?" She whispers. Maybe it's unfair to read this girl's mind. She had absolutely no clue how to block it.

"I can shut it off if you want," I say softly. She smiles. "Kaylee," He say and touch her face. She closes her eyes. _This guy's a weirdo. _I guess she would think that, she doesn't know, she doesn't know that I've been seeing her for months, that I've felt her presence. "Sorry." I mumble, "I have to go, babysit for Connie."

"Connie needs a babysitter?" She says confused.

"No, her son," I laugh, "Her and her husband, Guy, they have a kid, he's three. You have brothers right?" She nods. "You want to meet him?"

"Um, sure," She says. We stand up and walk. We get to one of the "apartments." We walk in and there he is. He's got Guy's blond hair and Connie's big brown eyes.

"Parker!" He runs over and I hug him. "Who's she?"

"This is Kaylee," I smile. He looks at her. The thing about Justin is, he sees things, gets things. It's weird. He hasn't manifested any kind of power yet, we don't know if he will. Julie says he has a psychic temperament, but I think its more than that. "She's new."

"You're pretty," He says to her. She leans down.

"Thanks Justin," She says.

"Parker thinks you're pretty too," He smiles, I stare at him, "Don't you Parker?"

"OK," I say scooping him up. "So," She's laughing, "What is going on little man?"

"Mommy went to the lab," He says, "Again."

"She's working hard for you," I say softly. "Why don't you go get a snack buddy huh?" He nods and runs off.

"He's cute," She smiles.

"Yeah, he is," I smile, "He's special." She nods. I think she understands. She's different this one.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming guys!**


	4. Family: Connie

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, much appreciation, I'm glad you guys liked Parker and Kaylee! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Family: Connie**

I sit in the lab, reading over everything Guy sent me. Nothing new, everything's always the same. "I haven't found anything new, they still don't know about Justin, keep him safe." It's a constant worry, that they'll come and take Justin away. After all, as far as we know, he's the first child born of two powered people. It was Bombay who told us to keep him secret. We'd settled into life, teaching, studying, working, having missions. And then I found out I was pregnant. We got married, quickly, and when Justin came, everything changed. I didn't care about anything but keeping him safe. And neither did Guy, and that changed, he always resisted going to them, but this way, he could help Justin, we could figure out what would happen with him.

"Find anything interesting?" I hear a voice behind me and turn around.

"Guy!" I whisper and run and kiss him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you," He smiles and puts his forehead to mine. I smile. "How are you?"

"I'm OK," I smile and kiss him again, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He says softly. "Where's Justin?"

"With Parker," I say, "Probably asleep." He kisses me. "Guy, I'm starting to get worried."

"Is he alright?" He asks.

"He's fine," I say, "Mostly, you know? But occasionally, you know that look he gets in his eyes?" Guy nods, "Like he knows something we don't, it's coming more and more often." I shudder. "It scares me."

"Hey," He says and kisses me, "We're OK. He's OK." I smile, what would I do without him? "What are you looking at?"

"Just one of Justin's blood samples," I sigh, "Hoping I'll see something I haven't before. But it's always the same."

"We'll figure it out," He says, "Justin will be fine Connie."

"What if he's not?" I look at him. "What if something happens? Or what if they find out and they take him away?"

"No one is taking our son away Connie," He says, I can see how serious he is now, he gets like this sometimes, "I am making sure of that, Bombay is making sure of it. He stays with us, no matter what."

"How long are staying?" I ask, I hate asking.

"A few days," He sighs, "Then I have to go back, I'm really close to finding the exact coding on the genes, then I'll come home."

"For keeps?" I swallow.

"For keeps," He nods, "Can we go spend time with our kid now? Because that's one half of the reasons I came home."

"And the other half," I smile, he kisses me.

"Maybe make another one," He teases. I laugh.

* * *

"Daddy!" Justin shouts jumping off the couch seated between Parker and oddly enough Kaylee. That's going to end badly.

"Hey kiddo," Guy says picking him up, "Have you been a good boy for Mommy and the Ducks."

"Mm hm," He says, "Uncle Charlie and Aunt Julie are gonna have a wedding." I sigh.

"You were listenig to people's private conversations weren't you?" I look at him.

"Nuh uh!" He says, "Parker told me."

"I think it's time for me to go," Parker laughs awkwardly and stands up, "Welcome home Guy. This is Kaylee, she's new and can control electricity."

"Hi," Kaylee waves, "It was nice to meet you." She loses her breath as Parker pulls her away. "Bye bye Justin, I had fun playing with you."

"Bye Kaylee," Justin waves, "Bye Parker."

"Bye kid," Parker says, rushing Kaylee out the door.

"Justin," I say, "Why don't you go show Daddy that thing that you and Russ have been working on?" He nods and Guy puts him down and he runs into the other room.

"Julie and Charlie are getting married?" He says.

"Not that I know of," I shake my head. "But Parker and Julie are close, plus he can read minds."

"Right," He nods. "Oh what's this?" He laughs as Justin shows him a drawing.

"It's the team," Justin says, "See, Mommy flying and you all over, and everyone." I smile, Russ has been teaching Justin, he's good with kids. I think it's the Christianity.

"Wow," Guy nods, "That's impressive." Justin puffs up at his father's approval.

"Alright baby," I say, "Time for bed."

"I'm not sleepy!" He insists. I crouch down and kiss his forehead. "And Daddy's home."

"I'll still be home tomorrow OK," Guy says, joining me, "But you have to get sleep."

"OK," Justin says, "Should I use the potty Mommy?"

"Yes honey," I laugh, "Then get right in bed, we'll come in and say good night."

"OK," He scampers off. Guy looks at me.

"He's big," He says. I nod quietly, I don't want to fight with him, but so much of me gets angry. "He's potty trained now?" I nod again. If I don't say anything, I won't say anything I regret. "He's growing up."

"You're missing it," I whisper. He hugs me around the waist from behind. "I can't do this for much longer Guy."

"If I could I would be here with you two every second," He says softly. "I can't do both."

"You can be in two places at once." I point out, trying not to cry. Be strong Connie, he always is. He laughs.

"It doesn't work that way," He says, "Trust me, I wish it did."

"I love you," I say simply, looking at him, "I hate not being near you, I hate not hearing from you, I hate worrying about you every second," He cuts me off by kissing me.

"You don't need to worry," He says, "I will always come back to take care of you."

* * *

I wake up the next morning in his arms. The one good thing about being apart so much is that unlike most married people with young children our sex life has not suffered. Every time Guy makes love to me, I feel like the same scared little girl who gave herself to him at sixteen.

"Hey," He says pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Hey," I whisper.

"You fell asleep pretty quickly last night," He teases me.

"Mm," I smile and stretch, "I'm not used to that. I mean, the son keeps me on my toes," I kiss him, "But the father wears me out." He laughs. I miss his laugh, I miss how gentle every touch is. "Stay," I whisper as he kisses me, "Don't leave me again."

"I'll be back before you know it," He says softly. I need him here. This place was his dream, and the rest of us are living it for him. Especially me, my heart is in three parts, one is entirely his, the other Justin's and the third, the third goes to the kids, to this place, to the new team that we're building. The third belongs to Guy's dream, my dream.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Time's Up: Portman

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while. My laptop died, and I therefore lost this wonderful half done chapter here. I finished the rewrite this morning and just finished library typing it. Woo! I hate my life. Seriously. But I love this chapter. I'm really proud of it and we get some major, what's gone on in the past ten years action. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one...well actually someone who'll pop up in the middle.**

**Chapter 5: Time's Up: Portman**

I can't believe what she's just told me

I can't believe what she's just told me. I can't stop staring at her.

"Dean, say something," She whispers.

"What exactly do you want me to say Julie?" I snap, she takes a step back. "You don't actually expect me to be happy about this do you?"

"I thought you'd understand," She says back, "Last night,"

"Understand?" I say digesting what she just said. Keep your temper Portman. "And last night? Last night I told you I love you. You said you needed to think about it, and then you come here, tell me that you're engaged. What exactly did you think I would understand?"

"I'm not engaged," She says angrily, "Charlie said he wanted to get married, I said I had to think about it. I'm not going to scrap a ten year relationship because you never got over a crush!" She looks down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"You've got a lot to think about huh, babe?" I nod, she doesn't get it. She never did. "I'll make your choice easy."

"Don't," She whispers as I start to walk away, "I just need time Dean," She grabs my elbow to stop me.

"I don't have any more time to give you Julie." I shake my head, "Marry him, it's what you want." _I don't know that. How can you? _She's projecting. It's freaky when she does this, and you sit, hearing her voice in your head. "Stay out of my head." I say firmly.

"Don't go," She says, "Be angry, yell at me, do something. But don't go." She kisses me. This whole situation is pure Julie Gaffney.

"No," I say pushing her away. "I'm done." I walk away.

"You could congratulate me then," She calls after me angrily.

"Congratulations," I turn around, "You'll kill each other in a year."

"He loves me," She looks right at me, "He's always taken care of me."

"Maybe," I say, "But will that be enough for you for the rest of your life? Being taken care of?" She looks away then. I can't know what she's thinking, but I've got a good idea of it. "You saved my life once, but after ten years of this, I'd say we're square. I've got nothing else to give you Julie. I'm out." I walk away.

"Dean," She practically squeaks it. I don't turn this time, I can't. If I look at her, I'll change my mind. I can't do that, "Are you going to her?" That makes me turn.

"That's a dangerous card to play Catlady," I stare at her. Her head's up in that way she holds it when she's trying too hard to be confident. She's so arrogant sometimes.

"Are you?" She says simply.

"I haven't seen her in two years," I stare at her. "I don't know where she is, and I don't want to!" I walk away. I can feel her eyes burrowing into me and I empty my mind, get her out. I walk into my room and slam the door, releasing all of the frustration I have. I have to let her go. I know I do, I should have let her go years ago, I just couldn't ever do it.

"Temper Dean," She's standing in the corner. She looks different; her hair is straight, and shorter. Always in all black, her leather jacket wrapped around her, and the same confident twisted smile, Izzie.

"What do you want?" I say coldly, she smiles and walks over and kisses me.

"I missed you," She smirks, "What's wrong baby? Don't you want me anymore?"

"Get out," I say, "You can't be here." She laughs.

"I know that look," She sits down on the bed. "Little Miss Julie got to you." She blinks so now she looks like her. "Is this better?"

"Why are you here?" I stare at her.

"I can't just come see you?" She whispers, she still hasn't blinked, she's still Julie.

"You're evil," I say as she walks over and starts nibbling on my ear.

"You love it," She smiles. Her twisted evil smile on Julie's face seems so wrong.

"I'm asking you one more time," I say, "And blink, I can't talk to you when you're like that." She does, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have my orders," She shrugs. "I wanted to see you first." She produces a gun from her jacket pocket.

"You're here to shoot me?" I look at her. "I thought after Jackie's failure they nixed the loyalty test."

"Please," She rolls her eyes, "Except as my ex boyfriend you barely register on Rick's radar. You know he only cares about one person."

"Charlie?" I raise my eyebrows. "He's sending you after Charlie with a gun? He must be trying to kill you, because baby you're good, but no one is that good."

"Not Charlie," She smiles. "The new plan is to break him, hurt him, take away everything that's important to him." Something in me snaps. I see the look on her face. "Will you miss her Dean?" I grab her and shove her against the wall. I feel her squirm. "I forgot you like things rough."

"I know," I whisper in her ear, "That you're tough. You've been slapped around, your step dad, Scooter, Rick," I stare right into her eyes, she scared. She should be. "But you know what I can do. If you hurt her, I'll tear you apart." She swallows. "Get the hell out of here." I shove her towards the window. I think she was crying, which sort of freaks me out. Izzie, I can't even begin to explain how that happened. I met up with her three years ago, in this bar. Obviously I didn't know it was her at the time. One thing lead to another, we kept seeing eachother, and one night, she told me. Everything, who she really was, and then all about her life, finding out about her power, her life with her step dad, how Rick found her, her relationship with Scooter. Everything. I think she was in love with me, or as in love as a girl that screwed up can be. She's evil, but she's still human, twisted for sure. It ended two years ago. I got into this particularly nasty fight with Julie, about one of the kids, Parker Pierce probably. He reminds me so much of her that it drives me crazy. I got really drunk, met up with Izzie, and I asked her to be Julie for me. She said no, that she didn't do that anymore, and I flipped. We got physical, she ran out and I never saw her again. Until now. And now, I know what I need to do. Even if I hate to do it.

* * *

"What do you want Portman?" Charlie says when I approach him. We've never really gotten along. It's pretty easy to see why. We put up with each other because we have to.

"Just got a visit from an old friend," I say. He looks at me, he knows what I mean. It's a code for when any of us encounter any of them, the other side.

"What'd she want?" He looks at me.

"Riley's put a hit out on Julie," I say, "He was going to have her do it, I scared her off, but I don't have that kind of control over any one else he might send."

"Right," He says quietly. "Why not just tell her directly?"

"She's not really interested in anything I have to say right now," I shrug, "Congrats," He looks at me. "On the engagement."

"That's what this is about," He nods, as if something just clicked, "You'll be happy to know she said no. She's moving out tomorrow." I suddenly get a memory flash as he walks away. The first time I realized I cared about her as more than a team mate. She told me she thought I could keep her safe. I'm nor sure I can do that anymore. I walk back to my room and there's Julie.

"We have to stop meeting this way," I say softly. She walks over and kisses me.

"I choose you," She says. "I told you it wouldn't take me ten years this time. I lift her up and then we lie down on the bed, kissing madly. I may not be able to keep her safe always, but I can keep her safe tonight.

* * *

"Hey you," She whispers, as she wakes up in the morning, I was watching her sleep. She looks like an angel when she sleeps.

"Hey," I smile and brush my hand against her face and kiss her. "What are you thinking about?" She smiles.

"You're gonna laugh at me," She mumbles. I smile.

"I promise I will not laugh at you." I say, "After last night, I take you completely seriously."

"OK," She says, "I was thinking you know, before last night, I'd only done that with one person." I nod, I'm not sure where she's taking this. "And he could literally read my mind, so,"

"Wait," I look at her, "You two read each other's minds during sex?" She blushes.

"It made it easy," She shrugs, "We always knew what the other wanted."

"But it takes all the fun out of it," I say, "There's more to it than just the mechanics."

"I know," She says, "Last night," She closes her eyes, "You knew exactly what I needed, without knowing."

"It's called chemistry," I say, "Also, I've been thinking about what we did last night for the past ten years."

"Me too," She giggles. We kiss again. "I'm really happy."

"Me too," I nod. The door opens, it's Fulton.

"I'm not even going to ask," He shakes his head, "But Guy's home, so team meeting." She groans and buries her head in my chest as he walks out.

"This is going to be complicated," She whimpers.

"Doesn't have to be," I shake my head. "At least not yet. Take time to figure yourself out."

"You're OK with that?" She sits up and looks at me.

"Julie," I laugh, "I waited ten years without touching you. With sex I'd say I have a few more weeks in me."

* * *

**Review It Please!!**


	6. Invisible: Adam and Danielle

**Author's Note: It's been forever, I know, I'm sorry!! I had major super writers block on it, and you have my eternal apologies. Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Invisible: Adam and Danielle**

"Don't look at me like that Adam!" If I had a dollar for every time I heard one of them say that in the past ten years. This time it's Julie.

"Jules," I say, "You made a mistake."

"I couldn't stay with Charlie," She says,

"I don't mean breaking up with Charlie," I sigh, "You two should have ended it ages ago. You shouldn't have slept with him."

"I didn't plan it," She sighs. "It just happened. It was amazing Adam!"

"I don't want to know," I say simply. "Just know I think it was a mistake."

"Your opinion is noted," She says and walks away. "Charlie," She says as he walks past her.

"Don't," He says and keeps walking. "I'll be out of the apartment for the rest of the day." He turns. She looks down. "Julie don't," They're in each other's heads. This is going to completely ruin my week. "Everyone," He shouts and everyone takes seats. "Look, Guy's home, he's got some news." Guy stands up.

"Hey everyone," He says. I smile. It's good to see him. "Things are about the same, but uh, I figured out the coding, sort of. It's complicated but the formula's precise now, which means that we can not only know how to find them, but know what their powers are." He looks down, "Our funds came through again, and they're still staying out of here."

"Always good," Charlie smiles. He hates them. Granted if I had been locked in one of their labs for six months, I probably would too. They've always been fair to us though. With the exception of those six months. And he was really out of control then too. "Anything else? We have classes."

"When I finished my research," He swallows, "I'm coming back. For good." We all nod. We knew this was happening, it'll be good to have the team back together. We stand up. Meeting's over.

"Banksie," Charlie stops me, "Can I,"

"Yeah," I nod, "Fine, leave me out of it. I have a session with Danielle, we'll talk later."

"Fine," He shrugs and walks away. He's doing that thing he does where he pretends nothing's wrong.

* * *

"You have to focus," I sigh, Danielle looks at me. "You're so close Danielle!"

"Is it true what everyone's saying?" She asks eagerly. She's a busy body this one, no doubt she'll run off and tell Gale Levy whatever it is she needs, "That Julie left Charlie and now she's sleeping with Dean?"

"You know that's none of your business," I look at her.

"But," She says, "It affects me. It affects all of us. Are they leaving? Will they still teach."

"Nothing will change for any of you," I say, "Work on your forcefields." She grumbles something under her breath, then closes her eyes and focuses. She releases a bubble of purple energy around herself. "Expand it," I feel it cover me, "Bigger," I nod, she takes a deep breath it blinks for a minute and then she collapses. I run over to her and help her up, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," She mumbles getting her balance. "I don't think I can go any bigger yet."

"That's fine," I say, "We can be done for today if you'd rather," She nods. "Go ahead." She starts to walk out, "Danielle," I stop her, she turns and looks at me, "Don't ask any of the others about Julie and Charlie, OK?"

"OK," She says and walks out. I love Danielle. She's probably the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have. We found her two years ago, a beautiful, painfully shy, invisible girl. Julie has this theory that more than anything else powers are a manifestation of personality. If a kid wants to disappear, they will, kind of thing. It would explain Danielle, and also Parker. I used to call him Julie, the sequel. I've never met two people with more perfectly identical personalities.

* * *

"Did you find anything out?" Gale runs over to me. I shake my head. "I did."

"What?" I ask. She smiles, "Gale!"

"Guy's home," She giggles and skips away, I follow after her. "Just for a few days though."

"Oh," I say and shrug. She's got this massive crush on Guy. It's weird, because even more than the others Guy's like our parent, I mean he actually is a parent. He has a wife and a kid. I remind her of this often. We walk down the hall and we see that new girl, Kaylee laughing with Parker Pierce. "I tried to warn her."

"There's no warning against Parker," Gale sighs and flicks her fingers, creating a small flame. Did I not mention she's a firestarter? "Learned that the hard way."

"His eyebrows grew back," I giggle. She smirks.

"Mm, some of my best work," She nods. Last year, Gale went out with Parker. He broke up with her, saying 'It's just not working babe.' So she scorched his eyebrows off. "Bet Parker knows what's going on.

"Nah, he hasn't had class yet," I shake my head. Oops.

"You know his schedule?" She looks at me. I shrug. "You're not still doing his homework are you D?"

"Just every once in a while," I sigh, "And I help him, I don't do it all." She sighs. She gets it. When Parker looks at you with those deep blue eyes and asks you for something, I mean, really asks you, there's no saying no.

"In that case he owes you," She grabs my hand and pulls me down the hallway, "Come on." We stop in front of them. "Parker."

"Gale," He nods, "Carey, do you two need something?"

"We haven't met yet," She introduces her self to Kaylee, "I'm Gale Levy, this is,"

"Danielle," Kaylee smiles, "We've met."

"Cool," I'd give anything to be as confident as Gale. I've come a long way since coming here, but I'm still completely unable to do things like stand up to the most beautiful boy in the world. "Park, do you know what's going on with Julie and Charlie and Dean?"

"No," He looks at her, "Don't burn my face off." She makes a face at him. Kaylee looks concerned. "I know Julie's been upset lately. And that Charlie wants to get married and she's not sure."

"Danielle said that AJ said that Lizbeth saw Julie coming out of Dean's room this morning," Gale says.

"Well, if anything happened that would be the first place she'd go." Parker shrugs, "Anything else?"

"Mm," She puffs up a fire ball and he shrinks back, "Nope," She giggles pulling it in. "See you." We start to walk away.

"Carey," He calls after me. Pretend you don't hear him Danielle. Otherwise you'll end up writing his ethics paper for him.

"What does he even see in her?" Gale says snottily.

"You still love him!" I tease her. She looks at me. "You do!"

"I do not," She says, "I would have sex with him again though." I blush, and suddenly I hear her sigh, "I didn't mean to embarrass you D."

"You can't see me?" I sigh, she shakes her head, "Damn, I thought I was better than that by now." She laughs. She's so in control, I wish I was.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!  
**


	7. Justin: Guy

**Author's Note: So, I know it's completely been FOREVER since I did anything involving this story...but well, new season of Heroes started last week, and I've been watching lots of Smallville, so I got this chapter out. A million apologies for the ages long wait, but please give me some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Justin: Guy**

I sit on the floor with my son. I wish I could know for sure what he was. God, I'd give anything to be near him more.

"Hey, Justin," I smile, changing shape to be closer to his size. He laughs. "So are you being good?"

"I'm trying Dad," He says, "But it's hard and Mommy has so many rules." I laugh. Connie's paranoid about him. Not that I blame her. I hate myself for what I've done, for turning her into a single Mom. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon buddy," I sigh. He nods, and then the look is there. That knowing look, understanding everything. He shouldn't understand these things, for the love of God, he's four years old!

"That new girl," He says, "Kaylee, Parker likes her."

"Parker likes lots of girls," I say with a laugh.

"Not like her," He shakes his head. I nod. He does read people well. If Julie's right and that makes him a psychic I might kill myself. Because if my son grows up to be anything like Julie or Parker, I don't know how I'd deal with it. "Daddy, what's it like?"

"It's pretty cool," I lie. I know what he's asking. "I get to do experiments a lot, and I hang out with Coach Bombay." Justin nods.

"I'm going to have to go someday," He whisperes.

"No you're not," I say, "Mommy and I working very hard to make sure that doesn't happen."

"But I have to," He says. "Because I'm like Uncle Charlie." I look at him.

"Justin, what do you mean?" I ask him, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. He's afraid too. I can tell by his eyes. He trembles and closes his eyes and he changes shape, into a puppy. A four year old boy would. "Justin." I whisper, "Change back." I'm stern. He changes back. "You said you were like Charlie?"

"Mm hm," He nods, "With Mommy I can fly, with Russ I can walk through things, with Parker I hear people thinking."

"OK," I whisper. "How long have you known you could do that?"

"A few days," He says.

"Can you stay here?" He nods. "I'll be right back." I run as fast as I can to Charlie's office. "We've got a problem." He looks up at me.

"What's going on?" He says.

"It's Justin," I say, "He's a sponge." He looks up at me. "He said he manifested a few days ago."

"Shit," Charlie throws down his pen. "I thought we had problems here."

"We can't keep him here," I shake my head, "He manifested already, who knows how long it'll take for him to master it, who knows then how long until,"

"He snaps," Charlie sighs. "Guy, she won't let you."

"We have to convince her," I say simply, "For his sake. For all of us. I'd make sure he was alright, I'd,"

"Do the experiments yourself?" He raises his eyebrows. "On your own son?"

"We don't do them anymore Charlie," I say, "Bombay put a stop to it."

"You haven't had another sponge, Guy," He shakes his head. "There are only two others and unless you've had Riley there," I nod, "Look, talk to Connie, maybe I can keep him under control for a while. But you guys are his parents. It's up to you."

"Sure," I nod, "I just wanted to give you the heads up. How are things with you and Julie? You give her the ring yet?"

"We broke up," He shrugs, I look at him, "She's sleeping with Portman." My look changes to a stare. "See what you miss when you're away?"

* * *

"No!" Connie shouts, later as I break the new about Justin, "He's not. It's something else it has to be." I hug her close, "He's only four. He's a baby, Guy!"

"I know," I shush her. "I know."

"Please, don't take him away," She sniffles. "I can't be here, worrying about both of you. I need him, he's all I have here."

"Connie," I shush her and gently brush her hair with my hand. "I'm not taking him anywhere, baby. Come on."

"What if we," She looks up at me terrified, "Guy, what if we can't bring him back?" I nod. The thought crossed my mind too. "He's too young to have manifested. Usually it doesn't hit until,"

"They're ten at least," Guy said, "It was my research Connie, I know." I kiss her. "We can't keep him a secret anymore Connie, it's not safe." I hold her close. "Charlie can take care of him, if that's what you want."

"That's what I want," She nods, "At least for now, if it develops further, if he can use more than one at the same time, or powers of people who aren't around, if he starts having visions, then I guess, we'll see."

"So Julie's sleeping with Portman?" I say. She laughs.

"Yeah," She nods, "We've all taken a stand to stay out of it. It's between the three of them." I smile, "And unfortunately Adam."

"Mommy," Justin wanders out, "I can't sleep. I had a bad dream."

"OK," She sighs. "Why don't you go in my bed? You can sleep with me and Daddy tonight."

"Nightmares?" I look at her once he's walked into the bedroom.

"They're regular nightmares Guy," She assures me, "Not visions. Monsters under the bed, that kind of thing." I nod. I don't even know that my own son has nightmares.

"And that's how we take care of it?" I say.

"When you're here every day then maybe things could change but for now," She shrugs. I nod.

"I know you're upset," I say, "But you do understand why I have to tell them?"

"I do," She nods. "I'm going to go lie with him. You go do what you need to do." She kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper. I sigh and go down to what used to be my office and lab. It's so dusty now though, you wouldn't know it.

"Hi Guy," Gale Levy is leaning against the door.

"Hello Gale," I nod at her, "It's past lights out. You should be in your room."

"Lights out is for students," She says and follows me in, "We all know that Parker and I are weeks away from becoming Superducks."

"It's likely," I smile, "But for now, you're a student. So, get to bed." She pouts and I shake my head and sit down. She props herself up on the desk and stretches, arching her back. I sigh. I don't know when this happened, but I know it's not good. "Gale."

"Mm hm," She looks at me, twirling her long dark hair around her finger. She looks so much like Connie at 17 it unnerves me a little.

"Go to bed," I say simply.

"OK," She pushes off, "I'm glad you're home though."

"Uh huh," I laugh as she walks away. I pick up the phone and dial.

"Hello," I hear Coach pick up on the other end.

"Hey Coach," I say, "Justin manifested."

"At four?" He says.

"Yeah," I sigh, "It gets worse. He's a sponge." I hear him sigh. "We're going to keep him here for now, Charlie's going to watch for signs of change, him getting towards the breaking point."

"If that's what you guys think is best." He says softly. "We have to tell them."

"I know," I say, "Connie's not happy, but she understands." She has to.

* * *

**Review Please! I'll try not to take so long updating anymore  
**


	8. Love and Hate: Izzie

**Author's Note: Hooray! I'm back baby! What can I say, once I got the ball rolling again, it's rolling again. Go for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love and Hate: Izzie and Scooter**

I walked all night. He's going to kill me, I know it. He's so determined to break Conway, and he'll do anything. It's scary. I come in quietly, through the back not wanting to attract attention.

"Iz," I sigh, and see Scooter as I go up to my room, he grabs my hand and kisses me, pulling me into his. Ten years of this secret. The only other person I've ever told was Dean. "Where were you?" He asks.

"Working," I say softly. He kisses me. "Mm," I whimper.

"You've straightened your hair." He freezes, "Of course." I sigh and look at him. "How is he?"

"I wasn't with him," I say defiantly. He looks at me, "Well, I was, but not how you're thinking. He sent me after Gaffney."

"Is he trying to kill you?" He growls. I roll my eyes. "You know that Conway would do anything to protect her, and that she's off limits in the treaty," I sigh. "I love you, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," I shake my head. "I can look after myself." He kisses me a pulls me close to him. I've only felt like two things in my life have been completely real. Scooter and Dean. "I have to go," I say softly, "I have to report."

"Don't go to him," He shakes his head. "Stay with me." He kisses me and we pull onto the bed.

"I'll need you after," I whisper, "To take the pain away."

"Isabel," He murmurs, _Stay with me. _He undresses me without using his hands. This is incredibly sexy, you should know. I highly recommend it.

"Mm," I groan, "Scooter, please. I won't be able to stand it, if we do it before."

"I hate when you come to me after," He says, "I hate cleaning you up."

"I won't let you see," I promise, "I'll look just like I do now, I swear." He kisses me. "I love you," I whisper. "I wish I could be all yours." I stand up and walk out and shudder. I walked away from both of the men I love in the past twenty four hours, and I have to go to the one I hate. I walk down the hall pulling my clothes on. I go over to his suite and take a deep breath.

"Come in Izzie," I hear him on the other side of the door. I open it. "Well?"

"I couldn't," I say sheepishly, making myself look as sad and pathetic as I can, "I couldn't get to her."

"That's what happens when you go to _him _first," He grunts angrily, he stands up and slaps me across the face, "What were your instructions?"

"You don't have to," I start.

"Izzie!" He shouts, "What did I tell you to do?"

"Pose as Pierce," I mumble, "Get her alone. Shoot her. But Rick, I,"

"Izzie, you are very lucky I like you so much," He smiles running his finger over my jaw line, "I'd kill anyone else for ignoring orders the way you do." He hits me again, harder this time, not holding anything back, I fall against the wall. I can taste the blood. "Take your clothes off." He snarls. I shudder, but do as I'm told. I'm not even acting, I'm terrified every time we get into bed, that something will snap in him and he'll kill me while he's fucking me, it would be the ultimate high for him, I'm sure. That's all he wants anymore, to kill, to hurt. He lost his mind years ago. I stand up naked, my body still bruised from the last time, "Bed," He shoves me towards it. I lie down and spread my legs, knees up. "I hate to do this Izzie," He laughs, "But how else will you learn?" I brace myself so it barely hurts when he pushes into me. Even after all the times I've had men I didn't want near me in me, it still hurts a little every time, I can't block out the pain entirely. But with Rick it hurts more so, because this is the guy who swore to protect me, who promised that I'd never have to do this again. He was my savior, until the day he decided he wanted me. "Do you want to go back to interrogating Izzie?" He taunts me while he humps, "To lying across a table while worthless drones have their fantasies acted out with you as their toy?"

"No," I whimper. "I don't." I moan, which is rare with him, that I get any kind of pleasure, and he slaps me across the face. That's right, I'm being punished I shouldn't be enjoying myself.

"Then act like my assassin and not my whore!" He grunts, finishing and dropping me. I lay there, on my side for a minute. I won't cry. "Izzie," He says gently. And he's switched. He'll be sweet and charming now. Because a second ago he was punishing an incompetent employee, and now he's in bed with his, I guess girlfriend, I don't know what I am to him. He spoons me and kisses the back of my neck softly. He's always focused on that spot, the place right between my skull and neck. I think it's left over guilt from Jackie or something. When I see her now, incidentally, during fighting, I don't hate her anymore, I understand her. He's irresistible, but he's also terrifying, there's no way not to become two people. "You know I hate to do that baby. I hate hurting you."

"I know," I say, shuddering as he strokes down my body and I feel him firm up again. "Do you want anything special tonight?"

"Mm," I can hear the smile in his voice, "Put us on a beach," I close my eyes and focus. The room disappears and we're on a deserted tropical island. Just us. "Roll over onto your stomach." I do so, he lifts my middle and finds his way in, I groan. "You like that, mm."

"Oh I do," I fake excitement, "Oh, God, Rick, don't stop."

* * *

When she comes to me later that night I know it was bad this time. She cried for a while, and even though she kept her promise, I didn't see a single bruise or a drop of blood, she looks perfect, almost gloriously so, I know she was hurt bad. I know why she does it. I understand it. She has to, it's a survival tactic. If she's his, he won't kill her, no matter how many mistakes she makes. Not like when she was with Portman, that nearly killed me. It was the one time in ten years that we weren't together. I deserved it. I did the one thing I told her I never would, I had hit her. She can be so infuriating, and I lost my temper.

"Run away with me," I whisper, holding her tightly to me after we make love.

"He'd find us," She says, as if she's considered it a million times, which I'm sure she has. "He'd find us and he'd kill us."

"He couldn't touch us," I say holding her close.

"Don't let go," She whispers, "Please." I whisper more to her about what will happen when we run away together where we'll go, what we'll be, how she'll disguise us. This makes her smile and laugh. There's something very profound about being the only thing on the planet that someone loves. It makes you love the person back even more than you would have.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	9. Administration: Fulton

**Author's Note: As usual, I can't stop! I guess after all the time away I owed you all, lol!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Administration: Fulton**

"What have you got super genius?" I laugh sitting down next to Cami Collins, after seeing her quickly minimize an internet window. She looks at me and shrugs, "Come on."

"Government files," She said softly, "On paranormal occurrences."

"I know that you see conspiracies everywhere," I laugh, she nods, "We're not in those files though. But we will be if you keep hacking into the government's filing system." She frowns. "Shut it down."

"Fine," She sighs. "Fulton," I look at her. "Are they all like that?" She nods over to where Parker is heavily engaged in that new girl Kaylee.

"Cami," I look at her, "Don't get overly invested in a psychic. It'll just drive you crazy, OK?"

"OK," She nods. "I really liked him though."

"I know you did," I smile, "You'll find a nice guy, one who won't read your mind and try to use your thoughts to get you into bed." She sighs. "Keep working," I walk away, "And Cami?" She looks up at me, "You're _supposed_ to be fixing the school's wireless, so do that, please."

"Sure thing," She smiles and starts typing. We all have our pets, the kids who we connect with more than the others. Julie has Parker, Adam has Danielle, and I have Cami. I found her, by accident. I was in a coffee shop and bumped into her and we both spilled all over her laptop. I felt bad so I offered to pay her back. She said it wasn't a problem, dried it off and that it was fine. I asked how she did it and her answer was simple, "I've always been good at machines, since I was about ten." It was a red flag, "Since I was about ten." I asked her to show me. She did, it was clear technopathy, and I convinced her parents to let her come to school.

"Hey," Julie walks over to me.

"Catlady," I nod.

"Fulton," She sighs, "Come on," I look at her. "I need to talk to you, please?"

"I took a Swiss position on you a long time ago Julie," I shake my head. "I've got no advice for you."

"That was a very quick conclusion to jump to," She smirks. "Can you sign off on some requisitions please?" She hands me some forms. "I know, OK? It sucks for you."

"I'd have to care about you as more than teammate for it to suck for me," I say with a shrug, I sign the forms. She looks away. "I stopped doing that a while ago."

"You really feel that way?" She swallows.

"Julie," I look at her, "Look, I could out and out hate you, if you think that that would be better. But I think indifference is probably best, for everyone." I walk away.

"We were friends once," She calls after me.

"That was before my two best friends fell in love with you," I answer.

"Hey," Portman walks over, I give him a high five and he walks over to her. "Hey," This hey is deeper.

"Hey," She squeaks and they start kissing. It's pretty gross. One of the problems with living your life out of your high school is that you get stuck in this stunted adolescence. We're twenty five years old, making out pressed against lockers shouldn't happen.

"Ew," Charlie says walking up and then turning around.

"Charlie," I trot after him, he looks at me, "Requisitions."

"Oh, right," He nods, "Because we are actually a school now, technically, thanks to you." I laugh.

"Thanks to Cami," I remind him.

"Yeah," He nods, "Um, listen I don't know if you heard,"

"About Justin," I sigh, "Yeah. We all have, is Connie OK?"

"She's worried," He says, "So that's going to be taking up a lot of my time, and,"

"I can keep a lid on school things," I nod, "I've got your back Captain."

"You always have," He says. "Listen, I know she's not your favorite person, never has been, but, it's as much me as it is her OK?"

"You know my stance on Julie talk," I say.

"Switzerland," He sighs. "I know, but Adam tends to lean to her side, and I'm kind of blech."

"Yeah," I nod, "I know. Look man, just let it be. You two belong, those two, I don't what the deal is." He laughs. "How's the apartment?"

"Big and empty," He says. I nod. "I bought a ring man, I just, can't believe it's over. After ten years." I nod, "Anyway, requisitions, and government funding."

"It keeps us a step further away from them," I say, "If that helps you justify it at all."

"It does," He nods, "See you around man." He walks away.

"Fulton," Parker Pierce walks over.

"Hey Park," I nod.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He says.

"Can you walk and talk?" I say. He nods. "What's up?"

"It's about Justin," He says as we start walking. I look at him, "OK, so when Charlie snapped he said that it was his connection to Julie that helped bring him back right?"

"Right," I look at him.

"What if I started trying to build a connection like that with Justin?" He says. I look at him. "Look, I don't have a family, you guys are my family and Justin's like my little brother, I don't anything to happen to him."

"I'm not the person you should be talking to about this," I say. "You're Julie's student, Connie is Justin's mother and Charlie is in charge of him."

"Charlie listens to you," He says, "Julie is distracted, to say the least, and Connie will do what Charlie wants. I want to help."

"Parker," I say, "I don't know that it's a good idea. Julie and Charlie had been in a relationship for almost five years, and they'd shared each other's minds, which almost killed her." He nods, but I can tell, he's made up his mind. "I'll bring it up. Go get your distracted mentor and talk to her about it." He walks away.

* * *

"I think it's at terrible idea," Julie says later as we all stand around discussing it.

"We can't jump to any decisions," Charlie says.

"We can if you think it would make it easier for Justin," Guy says. He's still here, which is nice. I think he's sticking around until we make a final decision. Connie's just looking down.

"I'm not trying to take the advantage away from Justin," Julie shakes her head. "But I am worried about Parker. God only knows what he'll see, how he'd react from it. I still have nightmares about what I saw," Portman circles an arm around her protectively but she's staring at Charlie, "And in case none of you remember, I was in a coma for two weeks after the mind merge, after which I lost all control over my powers. Parker's already unstable. It's too big a risk."

"But Justin might need this," Connie says looking at her.

"Connie, I understand you're looking out for your son," Julie says, "But someone has to look out for Parker."

"Parker can look out for himself," He says from the doorway.

"Park," Julie sighs, "You shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I sensed all of you down here," Parker said, "I figured I could weigh in."

"Parker," I stand up, "Come on." I walk him out. "You don't get to weigh in."

"Why not?" He says.

"Because technically," I start.

"I'm a student," He shakes his head, "Not a team member. How much longer is it going to be? Gale and I have been here pretty much since we got our powers, no one's been here longer, except you guys and Jackie, we're both ready." I know he's right, but as far as things go around here I'm just the administration, I make sure things run, just like I always have.

"That's up to Julie when it comes to you, and up to Averman when it comes to Gale," I say, "Get to bed, we'll let you know in the morning." He nods and looks down and starts walking away. "And Pierce," He turns around, "Go near Cami again, and I'll rip you in half." He nods and walks away. Sometimes, teenage boys just need a warning.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


End file.
